


Edges

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [12]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia/Merlin, Peter & Arthur or Peter/Arthur or any, Arthur thinks he could cut himself on the edges that Peter is made of.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) & Peter Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9798192#cmt9798192

The man in front of him is undeniably a king--the way he holds himself, the way he interacts with those around him could mean nothing else--but he is also nothing that Arthur understands (he thinks for a moment that the look in his eyes reminds him of Merlin, but shakes that thought off as soon as it comes). When he looks at Arthur it is with a soldier's eye, though, assessing and understanding much in a single glance. He says friend and holds out a hand; Arthur returns the word and takes the hand with caution, for this man is made up of so many edges (and he knows there are more than he can see under the layers of this man who has been broken and rebuilt) that he could cut himself if he tries to get too close.


End file.
